


pacifiers

by anarkinnie



Series: regression fics for the ppl [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarkinnie/pseuds/anarkinnie
Summary: ancap is an age regressor and libertarian is a try hard so he buys him pacis and takes him to mcdonalds.
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide)
Series: regression fics for the ppl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	pacifiers

**Author's Note:**

> hi i dont know how this site works, posting wise. wrote it on wattpad, but alas the fucker wouldnt post. wrote it for my boyfriend, mostly, but i kinda projected onto both of em. super short but yk whatever.

it was late. 

libertarian laid on his and ancap's shared bed, with the aforementioned husband sleeping peacefully on his chest.

he'd found out earlier that evening, however, that ancap was an "age regressor." interesting conversation, to say the least.

_"libewtawian wook!! mr. bee has a hat wike me now!" ancap had a huge grin, and he was bouncing on his feet as he showed his husband the toy._

_"ancap? are you feeling alright?" libertarian was concerned about how childish he was being. ancap nodded._

_"pewfect daddy! can you come cuddwe fough? is late and i cant sweep wifout you." ancap asked. libertarian closed his laptop, and pulled ancap's face closer._

_the man now had a pout on his lips, and he found it adorable. he was still confused though. he gave him a quick peck on his cheek, before standing._

_"sure. mind telling what this is about though?" he referenced toward the animal. ancap giggled._

_"mr. bee? he's my fa-" libertarian cut him off with a finger to his lips._

_"no, what's with the whole you acting like a kid thing?" libertarian said, a little more sternly than he intended to. ancap looked to his feet, seemingly embarrassed._

_"i uhm.. its wegwessing.. i fought i told you before. i can twy to age up if you dont wan me wike dis." he said with a slight whine. he enjoyed regressing, but he also didnt want to dissapoint libertarian._

_the latter shook his head, and hugged the taller. seeing the look on his husband's face hurt him._

_"nono, it's okay, just give me a moment." he let go, and ancap sat down._

_libertarian did a quick google search of "regression." most of the results were related to statistics, but after a bit of scrolling he found an article about what ancap seemed to be doing._

_"age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind. this retreat may be only a few years younger than the person's physical age. It could also be much younger, into early childhood or even infancy. people who practice age regression may begin showing juvenile behaviors like thumb-sucking or whining."_

_oh. ok. he could understand that. looking down at ancap, swinging his legs and whispering to his pillowpet, he got a ting of adoration. it was endearing, in a way._

_"baby?" ancap looked up, and there was a sparkle in his eyes that warmed libertarian's heart._

_"hm?" he squeezed the plush a bit closer, afraid of what he was going to say. he knew he shouldn't have regressed around him, he knew it._

_"i think i understand now, do you wanna go lay down?" he asked. ancap was suprised, he thought he would tell him to age up. he didn't look too much into it though, that was a job for big ancap._

_"mhm! uppies?" he reached out his arms a bit and opened and closed his hands. libertarian smiled and picked him up. ancap wrapped his arms around his neck, and snuggled into him._

and now they were here. libertarian was looking more into age regression, so he could make sure ancap was comfortable. he saw various things about pacifers, and decided to see what they were like. 

he smiled at how cute some of them were, and his heart melted when he imagined ancap using some of them. he ordered five. they were quite expensive, but with the man he lived with, he could afford it. 

libertarian turned off his phone, and went to sleep. he hoped ancap would like them, he just wanted his husband to be happy.

\---

the package arrived that morning. ancap was already awake, presumably trying to scam people for something he had bought for cheap.

libertarian signed for the parsel, and shut the door behind him with his heel. he sat, and carefully opened the box. the packaging was cutesy, with tissue paper and a little note. inside he found the pacifiers, and a few extra nibs. 

rounding up the corner of the stairs, he found his husband in his office on his phone. he knocked lightly on the door and held up one of the pacis with a grin. 

ancap stuttered on the sentence he was on, and quickly muttered a "sorry, im going to have to call you back." his eyes were wide, and he giggled.

"babe did you-?" libertarian cut him off.

"mhm, you like it?" he asked. ancap nodded eagerly. "well, i have some more you might like too, if you'd like to come back downstairs with me." 

ancap had a huge grin on his face, and a glint in his eyes; he was starting to slip. despite his copious amounts of money, the only little things he owned were stuffed animals. maybe it was his insecurities, maybe it was the fact most paci shops don't sell to people who blantantly exploit minorities, but he had no pacis before this, and it got him really excited.

he grabbed as his husbands hand as they walked downstairs, new paci in his mouth. when they got back to the table, he gasped. they were cute. almost too cute. 

"ahhh fank you daddy!! dese awe amazing! i wove you so much!" he hugged him tightly.

libertarian chuckled at ancap's antics, and patted him lightly on the head. he felt almost proud, slipping a bit into a big headspace.

"of course, sweetheart. hm... do you want to go get some nuggies and go to the park? you could show off one of your new pacis to the mcdonald's workers, yeah?" it was a shot in the dark really, just trying to think of what kids like. he knew ancap didn't really have a childhood, so it was hard to say what would keep him in his headspace.

"but da mcdonawds wowkews dont wike me... i owe dewe boss a wot of money." ancap mumbled. oh, right. he thought for a moment. 

"don't worry, i'll deal with it, okay? i'll protect you baby, dont worry." he comforted. ancap flushed.

"uhm. suwe then! im gonna go get dwessed cause big me weaws weally uncomfy cwothes. get mr. bee too!!" and with that, he ran to their bedroom, blew libertarian a kiss, and got himself ready.

libertarian smiled. ancap was cute as it was, and little ancap was something he could certainly get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write endings.


End file.
